The Tale of two brothers
by Lucky-lil-Lady
Summary: Yuta arives home and Shusuke, once again demontraites his brotherly love. He just wants to protect Yuta but Yuta insists he can take care of himself. This is not true. There are some sencative themes such as rape.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Shusuke ambled into the Fuji household. He was drenched in sweat. His eyes were closed and a smile played around the corners of his mouth. Today's tennis practice had been rigorous but a lot of fun none the less. He had played a practice game against Tezuka Buchou. Naturally, he had lost but he was still pleased with how he conducted himself on the court. It was tough to hold your own against Tezuka.

Shusuke heard his sister, Yumiko, hollering from her room. He chuckled. It was their first day of summer break and his little brother, Yuta, would be coming home from St. Rudolph that night. He did not know how this day could get any better.

"SHUSUKE!" Yumiko's voice rang through the hall. "Shusuke, Yuta's home!" Shusuke set down his summer reading (he had nothing else better to do) and made his way to the front door. Yumiko was hugging Yuta and talking quickly. "Oh Yuta, we missed you so much! Mom thinks you should come home to visit more often to visit us." She spotted Shusuke through the corner of her eye. "We feel the same way don't we Shusuke?" Shusuke shut his eyes and grinned. "Yeah, we do." He stepped forward grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome back little brother." He tried to give Yuta a hug, but he ducked out of the way. "Don't call me little brother!" He turned to address their sister. "I'm going to my room."

About two hours later, Mrs. Fuji entered her home. "Kids, I picked up dinner! Her daughter came dashing in. "Mom, Yuta's home!" Mrs. Fuji smiled as her two sons strolled into the kitchen. Shusuke smiling pleasantly and Yuta looking moody and bad tempered. "There's my baby boy! Come over here Yuta. Let me get a good look at you." Yuta grumbled. "Mom I'm not a baby…" Never the less, he approached her. "My goodness, you must have grown a foot this year!" She began to unpack the dinner. ""You know, I've been telling your brother and sister how I think you should come home more often to visit us." Shusuke and Yumiko exchanged looks and both burst into silent giggles. "Yuta shifted from one foot to the other. "I know, I know…" He mumbled without looking at his mom. She smiled warmly at her youngest child. "Since it's your first day of summer break I picked up all of your favorites. "Shusuke," She pulled a to-go box from her sack. "I got you some wasabi rolls." Shusuke grinned contentedly. "Thanks mom." Yuta scowled and mumbled. "You freak…"

In ten minutes, the whole family had received their dinner and was eating in silence. After a while, Yuta snapped. He stood up and looked Shusuke in the face for the first time that night. "Play me a game of tennis!" Shusuke flashed a smile. "I would most certainly love to play a game of tennis with you." Their mother rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It's always tennis, tennis, tennis, with you boys. You both just had practice, its Yuta's first day back, and you're still focused on tennis." She sighed. "Aw well, everyone needs a passion I guess." Shusuke smiled at his mother. "Its okay mom, I've actually been looking forward to playing him." "You boys can go, but be back before the sun sets." They raced for the door to get their bags. "Hey! Did you two hear what I just said?!" All she heard was a mad scuffling. "Yeah, mom! Be back before sunset! Seeya!" The front door slammed shut.

The Fuji brothers started out to the tennis courts in silence. After a while Shusuke spoke up. "How's your arm doing Yuta?" Yuta snapped at him. "Fine, Why!?" Shusuke shut his eyes without smiling. That On-The-Rise shot could really damage it." "Well, I'm not a little kid anymore! You don't have to rescue me! I can take care of myself!" Shusuke continued to walk with his eyes shut. "I'm sorry. I get worried bout you. I just don't want to see you get hurt." Yuta scowled furiously at him. "Why would you care?!" "Because you're my little brother and I love you." The silence that fallowed was the most awkward either of them had ever encountered. This was saying something, considering the number of them that Shusuke had caused. Yuta's eye twitched. "You are one big creep! You know that?! I love you!? Guys don't say that to each other! It's just too weird!" Shusuke sighed. It isn't wrong for me to love you. We're family. Has it been so long that you've forgotten?" The two spent the rest of the walk in silence.

As soon as they reached the courts, Yuta grabbed a tennis ball. "I'll serve!" Shusuke's face broke into a broad grin. "Well, aren't we anxious?" He giggled. "Fine by me, you serve first." The arranged themselves on opposite sides of the court. Yuta bounced the ball on the ground. "Don't hold back! Give me all you've got!" Shusuke smiled playfully without opening his eyes. "The same goes for you baby brother."

Yuta knelt on the ground, struggling to breathe. He had only won one game against Shusuke. Throughout their games, Shusuke had never stopped smiling. Shusuke left his side of the court and knelt next to Yuta. "You've improved so much Yuta. I'm very proud of you." Yuta struggled to catch his breath. "I- hate-you!" He spluttered. Shusuke's grin faded from his face. "Now Yuta, you and I both know that isn't true." Yuta punched the ground and cried out. "Argh! I will not lose to you again! I won't! I refuse to!" Shusuke shook his head. "Come on, let's go home."

In the blink of an eye, summer had come and gone. It was already September and Yuta had to go back to St. Rudolph. Both his mother and sister bid him farewell at the door with many tears but not Shusuke. He placed his hands on Yuta's shoulders. "I'll see you at the next tournament little brother." Yuta's face became tight as if he were concentrating hard on something. "Y-yeah…" As he began to walk away, Yuta could no longer stand it. Tears began to cascade down his cheeks and dribble from his chin. He didn't even know why.

Now that Shusuke was back in school, tennis practices has become longer and harder. To all of their horror, except Shusuke's, Inui had announced that he had concocted brand new serums. Overall, the regulars were getting along very well. Some of them, you might say, where getting along too well, the best way to explain this statement was the incident with the golden pair.

One afternoon, before practice, Echizen Ryoma was buying a soda. He heard bumping and panting behind the machine. Naturally, he went to investigate. Oishi Shuichiro and Kikumaru Eiji were kissing furiously. Eiji's hand was Up Oishi's shirt and Ryoma could tell there were tongs involved. He turned and fled to the tennis courts without the soda he had just paid for.

Shusuke sat on the bench content and relaxed. Practice had just started. Tezuka Buchou walked up and stared at Shusuke down his nose. "Get up Fuji. I'll give you extra laps if you keep up this lazy attitude." Shusuke stood and smiled at him with closed eyes. "Whatever my Buchou wants my Buchou gets." Shusuke said flirtatiously. Tezuka rolled his eyes. "Everybody, thirty laps! Then warm up!" Eiji winked. "I'm already armed up!" Oishi scratched the back of his head embarrassedly. "Ha-ha… me too. Oh and Ryoma, You forgot your soda. I put it on the bench." The look on Echizen's face was priceless.

The days flew by and before the Seigaku regulars knew it, it was December. They had one last match before the break. Their opponents were Fudomine and St. Rudolph. Two days before the match, Shusuke came to practice feeling excited. He was going to see his brother in a couple of days. However, during laps, his mood took a turn for the worst. "Shusuke, hey, Shusuke!" Kikumaru Eiji ran up to him. "Can I ask you something?" "Sure." "Is it true that Yuta isn't playing in the big match on Saturday?" Shusuke's eyes snapped open. "Where did you hear that?!" Eiji looked shocked. "Oh! I'm sorry Shusuke! I just thought you might- Hey Wait!" Shusuke had run ahead and was now in front with Tezuka Buchou. He channeled all of his anxiety and frustration into running as fast as he could. None of the Seigaku starts had ever seen him this fired up.

When Shusuke got home after practice, he went strait for the phone. He didn't even bother to shower. He picked it up and dialed the St. Rudolph dorm number. The phone rang once, twice, and then… "Hello?" It was Mizuki. "I want to speak with my brother." Mizuki chuckled. "Well, good evening to you too, Fuji Shusuke. Yuta doesn't want to talk to you." Shusuke blinked. "Yes he does. I know he does. Put him on the phone." _Beep_. The dial tone sounded. Shusuke hung up and dialed the number once more. This time it was answered immediately. "Look Fuji, he isn't going to talk to you so I suggest you-" Another voice sounded through to telephone. "Did you say Fuji? Who's on the phone?" The voices over the phone were muffled as if Mizuki had placed his hand over the receiver. "Nobody important Yuta." His voice sounded stiff and uncomfortable. "Is it my brother?" Shusuke was shocked. Yuta never wanted to speak to him and even when he did, Yuta never admitted it. "No." Mizuki lied between his teeth. "Mizuki, I may only have one good arm, but I sure as hell can get that phone away from you." Shusuke heard an evil chuckle. "Whatever, Just don't come crying to me later you big baby" "I AM NOT A BIG BABY!" "That's not what you said last night." Shusuke figured that Mizuki was just being a creep as usual. He heard a scuffling. "Yo..." Shusuke shut his eyes and grinned broadly. "I knew you wanted to talk to me." Yuta grumbled. "The reason I called is that I heard, indirectly, that you are not able to play on Saturday. It bothers me that you didn't call us. Why can't you play?" There was an awkward silence then Yuta mumbled grudgingly. "I messed up my arm…" "What did you say? I didn't catch that." "I SAID I MESSED UP MY GODDAMN ARM! JESUS CRIST!" Shusuke frowned without opening his eyes. "Why didn't you call? We're family, you know I'm here for you and always have been." Yuta just mad an indistinct noise. "Kids!" Mrs. Fuji called. "Dinner!" Shusuke paused. "Would you like to speak to mom and sis?" "No…" Shusuke placed his hand over the receiver. "You guys start without me! I'm on the phone!" "Who could be so important that you miss eating?!" Shusuke grinned wickedly. "My girlfriend!" A stream of curses streamed from the telephone. Shusuke giggled. "I think she fell for it. By the way, Yuta, would you like to come home for dinner after the match on Saturday? Mom and sis would love to see you. "No thanks…" "Oh, oh well then. Take care of yourself." Yuta scoffed. "I can handle myself. I've told you before, I can take it." "See you on Saturday. I love you Yuta." "I'm hanging up now." _Beep_.

Before they knew it, it was Saturday. When the Seishun team entered, they received many stares from the apposing freshmen. As they took their seats, Shusuke spotted Yuta on the other side of the courts. He was sitting on the bleachers, scowling and slouching. His left arm was bound up in a cast and tied to him in a sling. Shusuke smiled sadly and shut his eyes. He raised a hand and waved at his little brother. Yuta fidgeted uncomfortably and pretended not to see him.

The first match, number two doubles, was about to start. "Inui Kaido to serve!" The umpire shouted. Shusuke sat and watched. It was true that they were an amazing team but, they didn't turn him on like Buchou did when he played. Kaido, as usual was attracting a lot of attention. The crowd roared "Seishun fight! Seishun fight!" Shusuke gave a cursory glance to where Yuta sat. He had gone, probably to get a soda.

Yuta yawned as he made the unnecessarily long walk to the men's room. Seishun was indeed a spectacular team. He longed to have a turn at each of their players. He opened the door. The men's room comprised of a solitary toilet and sink. Yuta unzipped his pants. Suddenly, from behind, the door slammed and the lock clicked. He whirled around. Mizuki blocked his way from getting out, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. "Mizuki, What?!" "Good afternoon Yuta." Mizuki edged forward, slowly, like a snake who had just bitten and animal and was taking it's time, knowing it that it would die at any moment. "Mizuki, what are you doing?!" Before he knew it, Yuta was pinned against the wall. He tried desperately to fight back but his lame arm wouldn't allow it. "Stop!" Mizuki's hand was inching up his shirt. "I mean it! Stop!" In a blink, he was on the floor with Mizuki on top of him. Yuta screamed but it was swallowed up by a kiss. "For old time's sake…" Yuta's eyes welled up with tears. "No!"

"Number one doubles, Kikumaru Oishi to serve!" The freshmen in the stands cheered. "Yahoo! Go golden pair!" Shusuke began to giggle. Echizen's eye was twitching. Shusuke was up next in number two doubles. He approached Ryoma Grinning from ear to ear. "Hey Echizen, would you like to warm up with me?" This had the desired affect. Remembering the golden pair and how Eiji had "Already warmed up." He stared with bug eyes at Shusuke. Shusuke broke into uncontrollable giggles. "Not_ that _kind of warm up. I meant tennis." Ryoma sighed and retrieved his racket from its bag. "Sounds cool to me." He answered, relieved that it wasn't _that _kind of warm up. Shusuke checked to see if Yuta was back yet. He wasn't.

Shusuke stepped onto the court, eyes wide open, pumped and ready to go. Ryoma had given him an exciting warm up. Neither of them had let up until it was time for his match. He approached the net and shook hands with Akira. "Game set! Kamio to serve." Akira bounced the ball. "I'm fellin' the rhythm…" The corner of Shusuke's mouth twitched into a smirk and spoke in a low voice. "Two can play at that game."

Shusuke stepped off of the court to cheers from the Seigaku team. He had won the match against Kamio Akira, but not without difficulty. Akira was a skilled player. Shusuke made a point of telling him. Everyone was now waiting anxiously for the number one singles game, Tezuka against Mizuki. They approached the net and shook hands. The Seishun Freshmen cheered. "Yeah, go Buchou!" Tezuke ignored them. "Number one singles, Tezuke to serve!"

At the end of the tournament, Seigaku ranked number one. Fudomine fallowed close behind and Rudolph had lost miserably. Everyone on the Rudolph team agreed that if Yuta had played, things would be different though, none of them knew where he had gone. Most of them assumed he was going home with his brother. Shusuke consoled himself by saying that Yuta was probably with his own team but, he still felt a little uneasy.

Shusuke got home late after a party at Taka's Sushi. He yawned. It was time for him to get some well earned sleep. He changed into his blue pajamas with white clouds and was asleep as soon as he hit the bed.

Shusuke awoke unexpectedly in the middle of the night. Rubbing one of his cat-like eyes, he reached for his bedside table and checked the time. It was 1:00 AM. He wondered why he had awoken so suddenly then, the reason became apparent to him. There was a loud wrapping on the front door. Shusuke slipped on his pink bunny slippers and ran to the door. Shusuke swung the door open wide. It was bitterly cold outside. At first, Shusuke didn't see anyone then, he looked down. Yuta was crouching on his knees on the front step. He was wearing no pants and was covered in scratches and bruises. His cast and bandage were gone, leaving his arm hanging at an awkward angle. Shusuke knelt down and Yuta burst into uncontrolled tears. He grabbed Shusuke's sleeve with his good arm. Shusuke embraced him and held him close. "It's okay now baby brother, I'm here." Yuta tried to speak but all he could do was blubber. "H-h-he r-raped m-me!" "You don't have to say anything, I understand." "I-I-I'm s-sorry!" Shusuke rubbed his back. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Family always forgives each other." Shusuke swung Yuta's good arm around his shoulders. "It's freezing out there. Let's get you inside." It was difficult for Yuta to stand. He winced in pain with every step and he was sobbing so hard that he couldn't walk strait. Shusuke led Yuta into his room and sat him down on his bed. "I'm going to get you the first aid kit so that we can take care of you. I promise I'll be right back." "Sh-Shusuke…" Shusuke turned back around. This was the first time Yuta had called him by name in two years. "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry! I've b-been so distant w-with y-you and y-you've alw-ways been so g-good to m-me! A-a-and n-now I-I know wh-why! I l-love you t-too! H–how else d-do I s-say it?" Shusuke closed his eyes. Who are you and what have you done with Yuta…?" Yuta sobbed even harder. "H-how c-c-can I pr-prove it t-to y-you?! Wh-what d-do I d-do?!" "Sleep with me." "Wh-what?!" Shusuke grinned "I was only joking. Welcome home my little brother."

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Yuta, wake up. I'm taking you to the doctor." Shusuke placed a hand on Yuta's shoulder. Yuta rolled up into a ball. "Go away…" Shusuke shook him lightly. "I won't do that. We have to get you checked out. Didn't you tell me something horrible happened to you yesterday?" Yuta's eyes snapped open. He had almost forgotten about yesterday. He drew the blankest in his brother's bed closer around him. "No leave me alone…" Shusuke shut his eyes and grinned wickedly. "Have it your way then." Before Yuta knew what had happened, Shusuke had tackled him off of the bed onto the floor. Both of them had nothing on. "What the F?! Get off of me! I said get off you Fing pervert!" All of the banging and shouting woke Yumiko in the next room. She threw the door open to see her brothers, rolling around in practically no clothes. Shusuke looked up at her from on top of Yuta and smiled pleasantly. "Morning sis." "Get this brother Fer off of me!" Yumiko blinked at them, speechless. "I think your nice and awake now. You can get up. Oh and sis, would you mind turning around? As you can tell, we aren't wearing anything. Ha-ha" She ran from the room, laughing hysterically.

Yuta plopped down on his own bed. Shusuke had given him that annoying smile and told him that he and Yumiko were going to take him to the hospital. But, of course, his stupid brother would take his sweet A$$ time in the bathroom. Shusuke was such a women. Yuta could hear the shower going on the other side of the wall. Yuta slid from the edge of his bed to the floor. This whole situation was so confusing. First he had figured out that he was gay last year, than he had begun dating the team manager. Yuta had been the only one who had liked Mizuki in any way, shape, or form. Then, he hurt his arm playing Mizuki, and then, instead of comforting him, Mizuki had told him that he would like and to get over it. That was when Yuta realized that Mizuki didn't really care about him had broke up with him. The, yesterday… Yuta's mouth went dry. Yesterday, his ex-boyfriend had attacked him and violated his body. And now, though they had secretly always been there, the unnatural affection he had for Shusuke had come out and shown itself.

Yuta had noticed it the first time when they were kids. Not unlike most small children, they did everything together, even bathe. By the time Yuta was four, he noticed that none of the other kids who had siblings touched each other the way he and Shusuke did. They would say mean thing about each other, not him and Shusuke. This scared him. From then on, he would not change or sleep in the same room with Shusuke. As he grew, so did this fear. By the time he was twelve, he did not even want to be in the some room with Shusuke. As soon as he started Junior High, people referred to him as "Shusuke's younger brother." This constant reminder was more than he could stand. When he met Mizuki, it was like a breath of fresh air. Yuta had feelings for him and he wasn't his brother. When he transferred to St. Rudolph, nobody brought up his brother. This way he could burry his feelings for him. Yuta had eventually begun to believe that Mizuki cared too. They went on a few dates and Yuta was the one who asked Mizuki to be his boyfriend. They went steady for a year and celebrated their one month anniversary together. Whenever they played in matched against Seigaku, Yuta's old feelings for Shusuke reemerged, making him uncomfortable. What was worse was the fact that Shusuke had not stopped returning his feelings, no mater how hidden they were. Now that it was clear that Mizuki didn't love him back, there was nobody in the way of him being with Shusuke. Yuta didn't know what he truly wanted. He did want to be with Shusuke, but Shusuke was his brother. It seemed so wrong, yet he couldn't stop it. If he was given the choice, could he give in to a love he had been fighting his whole life? The last thing he could remember was the sound of the shower stopping.

Shusuke stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. "Yuta, are you getting ready?!" there was no answer. Shusuke knew Yuta could hear him. His room was on the other side of the wall. "Yuta?!" Still nothing. Being the concerned older brother he was, Shusuke left the bathroom and knocked on Yuta's door. "Hey baby brother, are you okay in there?" Taking the silence as a no, he pushed the door open. Yuta was slumped against the edge of his bed with his eyes shut. Shusuke knelt down in front of his little brother. "Yuta?" He placed his moist hand against Yuta's flushed forehead. He was burning up. "Sis, get your car running! We're taking Yuta now!" "What?! Now?! Okay!" He heard Yumiko's slipper clad feet running to the door. Just as he had done the night before, Shusuke swung Yuta's good arm around his shoulders and practically dragged him to Yumiko's car. "What's wrong Shusuke what's going on?!" She asked as soon as they were all in the car and on the road. Shusuke sat in the back with Yuta's head leaning against his shoulder. "His temperature is off the charts and he won't wake up. Oh and Sis…" "What?! What is it now?! What?!" "I need clothes…" Despite the situation, she couldn't help giggling. "I have jeans and a jacket in the back. You can change in the van and I'll take Yuta inside. "

The doctor concluded that Yuta's fever was due to the beating he had taken and over exposure to the elements. They sat in his hospital room. Shusuke was in the chair beside the bed, staring at the ground with his narrow eyes. Yumiko sat on the arm of the chair, hugging herself. The doctor stood in front of them both. "I just have one question for you kids." Yumiko raised her head. "Go on…" "Has your brother ever engaged in sexual intercourse?" "What?!" Yumiko shot a look at Shusuke, it was almost accusing. "He couldn't have! He's just a kid he…" Shusuke spoke without lifting his head. "Sis, you know how he was just here in the morning?" "Yeah but…" "He showed up at the door covered in bruises and crying like mad. He told me that he was raped… I didn't push him. He was such a mess…" Yumiko's bottom lip trembled and a tear ran down her cheek. She threw her arms around Shusuke. It was her turn to seek his comfort.

Shusuke insisted that Yumiko went home to inform their mother and get some rest. Shusuke tugged the sleeve of his sister's jacket. It was black with the word "Princess" inscribed in pink on the chest. Her Jeans were skinny and tight on him, but he looked good in them. It was nearly 10:00 and he had been there all day. Yumiko would have as well if he hadn't intervened. He felt sick as though he were the one in the hospital and not Yuta. He was just nodding off when a rustling sound caught his attention. Yuta was gazing at him. "Hey…" Shusuke genuinely grinned. "Do you felling better?" "Yeah… I guess… I've had some time to think things over…" Shusuke knelt at the bed side. This didn't sound like Yuta at all. "What's up?" Yuta's face slid forward and he pressed his lips against Shusuke's. Shusuke didn't pull away. There was nobody there to interrupt them. When Shusuke pulled away and stood, Yuta grabbed his wrist. "Shusuke…" "Hmm?" "Lay with me… You know… Like when we were little and I would come to your room during a storm…" Shusuke smiled lovingly at him. "I've been waiting for you to show up for seven years. I had faith you would. Sure… I'll keep you company."

Yuta was out of the hospital in no time and back in school, but not St. Rudolph. He had been enlisted back into Seishun Junior High with Shusuke. There was much gossip and there were several rumors to why this was. Yuta was sensitive when they came to him through the grape vine. Once, when asked if it was true that he had been expelled from Rudolph, he had socked the student in the mouth. This cost him detention for a week. Whenever he was asked if he would go out for the tennis team, Yuta would turn red and mutter something nobody could understand. Luckily, they didn't have to wait very long for a break. Winter Vacation was coming up. The last day before the break started was short. The Fuji brothers spent their extra time on the courts. "I'm not losing to you this time!" Shusuke grinned. "I'll be proud when you win."

It was Christmas Eve. Yumiko and he mom had outdone themselves with all of the decorations. After their big Christmas dinner, Yumiko and Shusuke ran to the tree. It was tradition for all of them to open up one present on Christmas Eve and the rest on Christmas day. "Cummon Yuta!" His sister urged him. "Let's open presents!" "I coming … I'm coming…" Yuta Grumbled. As he made his way to the tree, the phone rang. "I'll get it." He picked it up. "Hello?" "Good evening Yuta." Yuta froze. His knuckles turned white as he clutched the phone. He tried to calm himself. All he had to do was hang up, but he couldn't move. Yuta began to hipervnolat. "Mm… You know I love that heavy breathing." "Yuta?" Shusuke noticed his brother's behavior. "Is it him?" Yuta threw the phone to the ground and ran as fast as he could to his room. "Yuta!" Shusuke raced to the phone and picked it up. The sound of Mizuki chuckling threw the phone mad Shusuke's blood boil. "What do you want with him?!" the chuckling continued. "Well hello Fuji Shusuke. I was just calling because I miss my pet on Christmas Eve. " Shusuke's temper, which was almost always stable and in check, rose to it's maximum. "How dare you! How dare you hurt him! Never come near him gain. If you do, you have me to answer to! Do you understand?!" More chuckling. "I couldn't let you have him first could I?!" "What?!" "He was going to run home to his beloved family which meant you would have the first shot with him." "I don't care why you did it! What matters is you did! Never call here again! If you do, We'll change our number!" _CLANG _

Yumiko stood by the tree with her mouth hanging open. She had only seen him like this a few times and each had scared her just as badly as the last. Her brother was placid at worst. If he was angry he would deliver a nasty insult while flashing one of his trademark grins. It was rare for him to blow up like this. She was a witness to every time it had happened. He always went off when it involved Yuta, the baby brother.

Shusuke ran down the hall to his brother's room. He knocked softly. "Yuta?" "GO AWAY!" Yuta's voice was choked with tears. "I'm coming in now alright?" "NO YOUR NOT!" Shusuke slowly pushed the door open. Yuta was curled up in the corner of his room, sobbing. He approached cautiously. "I took care of it." Shusuke knelt down beside him. "He isn't going to bother you ever again." Yuta wiped his streaming eyes on his sleeve. "Th-that voice! J-just h-how it w-was when… when…" Shusuke wrapped his arms around Yuta, exactly the way he had done the night Yuta had had come home from the incident. "Nothing has changed Yuta. I'll always be there to beat up the bullies for you. It's the truth whether you accept it or not."

Shusuke stood up and held Yuta's hand. "Come with me. I think you should open my present now. It'll make you feel better. I know it always used to help me." It took a while to persuade Yuta to get up and move but eventually, he did.

Their mom and sister were sitting at the kitchen table, whispering when they entered.(they were still holding hands) Shusuke shut his eyes and grinned. "Hey mom, could you get Yuta some tissues?" "I can handle it!" Yuta wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Shusuke led Yuta to the tree and sat down on the couch. Still grinning, he looked over at his mom and sister. "Are we opening presents are not? Here Yuta, from me to you." Shusuke handed him a blue package. It was a stuffed wolf plushy. Around its neck was a collar. A charm hung from it with the name "Inu-Chan" inscribed on it. "I figured it would help you deal with things. Sakura-Chan(my bunny) helps me a lot." Yuta burst into tears once more and hugged Shusuke. They knew it would be a very Merry Christmas.


End file.
